


Save a drum, bang a drummer

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Dirty Talk, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING WITH THIS PAIRING, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Spanking, TayTay, did my best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Looking annoyed, Roger shakes his head and presses himself flush against the taller man. “Fuck it. Someone else can do it. I want you.”“I have responsibilities Rog. I can’t just run off and leave everything a mess.”Roger loops his arms around Crystal’s neck and looks at him from under those unfairly pretty lashes. “Why not?”“Because I’m not a selfish prick, like you.” Crystal rolls his eyes and pushes the other man away. He has no patience for the drummer’s bullshit right now.He hear Roger hiss after him like an angry cat when he leaves the room but ignores it. He has a drum set to reassemble.





	Save a drum, bang a drummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHeartOfTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/gifts).

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So I'm way out of my depth here haha. But, I got a prompt from the lovely TheHeartOfTheStar who wanted some TayTay with Roger thrashing his drum set and Crystal punishing him for it. I did my best. I have never written Crystal's character before so it was a challenge, but I hope it ended up alright at least :)
> 
> For you who are like wtf what do you mean TayTay, it's the pairing between Roger Taylor and his assistant Crystal. I just discovered it myself but it's HOT. Catnip and TheHeartOfTheStar have both written this pairing, and I thank them for opening my eyes. Also thank you to the people at the Queen and Bohrap writing discord for ideas and support!
> 
> Obviously, this is NOT part of any of my other series or stories, but its own standalone smut fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Crystal shouts at Roger the minute he finds the rock star in his dressing room. “This is the third time this tour Rog, the THIRD!”

Roger scowls at him for a second before pressing a towel against his face, wiping off the worst of the sweat. “Wrong with me? Nothing’s wrong with me, the drum set was what was wrong.”

“It was a little bit out of tune Rog, a fucking tiny bit. No one could hear that except for you you know. Also that’s not an excuse to thrash the thing. You know who has to pick that shit up for you? Every time?” He waits for a moment and then jabs a thumb at himself. “Me!”

“Yes. I’m aware of that.” Roger snorts, now wiping his chest down. “And it wasn’t only the tuning, it was all of it! Nothing was in place, nothing worked. I barely heard Deaky the whole fucking show!”

Crystal just growls at him and tries hard not to get distracted by the half nakedness of the other man. Roger takes a large gulp of water and Crystal can’t help but stare at his throat as he swallows. 

Roger notices his staring. Of course. And smirks at Crystal. “I know it’s not your fault, you’re really doing your best. It’s all of the other buffoons running around.” He puts the water bottle down and gets up, sauntering over to Crystal. “Just forget about it alright? It doesn’t matter. The show is done.”

“The show is done for _you_.” Crystal mutters, completely fed up with the other’s behaviour. “As I said, I’m the poor fucker who has to fix it.”

Looking annoyed, Roger shakes his head and presses himself flush against the taller man. “Fuck it. Someone else can do it. I want you.”

“I have responsibilities Rog. I can’t just run off and leave everything a mess.”

Roger loops his arms around Crystal’s neck and looks at him from under those unfairly pretty lashes. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not a selfish prick, like you.” Crystal rolls his eyes and pushes the other man away. He has no patience for the drummer’s bullshit right now.

He hear Roger hiss after him like an angry cat when he leaves the room but ignores it. He has a drum set to reassemble.

\---

Two long-ass hours later Crystal is finally able to return to his hotel room. He got stuck helping out and didn’t have the heart to let the younger crew deal with it all themselves. Especially since his boss had frightened them half to death by kicking over his drums like that. 

Sighing, he opens the door to his room. Roger could really be a royal pain in the ass.

“You’re late.” Comes a frustrated voice from inside and Crystal rolls his eyes. Speak of the devil. 

Roger is sitting on the end of Crystal’s bed, wearing only a large fluffy bath robe. He seems to have come straight to Crystal’s room from the dressing room, his sunglasses and drumsticks strewn carelessly over the desk.

“I was doing my job.” Crystal responds, dropping the keys on the desk and then going to the mini bar for a beer. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so late if you hadn’t created so much extra work for me to deal with.”

The blonde sighs and leans back on his hands, pouting at Crystal. “Are you still going on about that? You’re in such a pissy mood tonight.” He complains. “That’s not like you.”

Crystal shrugs, opens the beer and chugs half of it down. It’s cold, strong and not very good, but exactly what he needs to relax after this hell day.

“Stop ignoring me.” Roger whines, hooks one ankle behind Crystal’s shin and tugs him forward. 

Crystal glowers down at the blonde beneath him, taking another swig of his beer. “You deserve to be ignored.”

“Bullshit.” Roger growls, jaw stubbornly set as he looks up at Crystal. “Stop acting like a dick already. I want to fuck.”

Staring at the other man in disbelief, Crystal empties the can in one go and then throws it against the wall. “But it’s not always about what you want!” He spits out and slaps Roger’s hand away when he reaches for his belt.

“Why are you so mad?” Roger argues back, face flushing in anger.

“Because you never think about anyone but yourself!” Crystal roars. “I had to stay and work my ass of for you and you don’t even say thank you or show any kind of remorse, you just demand that I continue to serve you. Maybe I don’t want to fuck, have you even thought about that?”

Roger looks a bit taken aback by his outburst and Crystal almost regrets saying what he did, Roger does care about others and are usually better at showing it than this particular night, but then the drummer purses his lips.

“If you only see fucking me as an extension of your work duties, I guess it’s best if I go find pleasure somewhere else.” He snarls and pushes Crystal away.

Crystal stares at him as he stands up and wraps his robe tighter around his body. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He spits out, stopping Roger from walking past him with one hand on his arm.

“It means exactly what it sounds like. Since it’s a fucking chore to sleep with me I’ll rid you of the trouble and go find someone else.” Roger’s voice is ice cold and Crystal heart jumps a beat. That hurts.

He knows Roger isn’t serious. That he’s only angry, disappointed and trying to rile Crystal up even more. But god it hurts. It makes him even more furious.

“Really?” He grits out, his grip tightening on Roger’s arm until he gasps. “You really want to play it like this?”

Roger tries to pull his arm free, eyes shooting daggers at Crystal. “I’m not playing. You said you didn’t want to, I do.”

The rough laughter escaping Crystal surprises even himself. “God you’re such a brat.”

“I’m not a fucking brat!” The drummer shouts and tries to push Crystal away only for the other man to shove him back down on the bed.

“No?” Crystal asks, roughly yanking the sash of the robe free, throwing it across the room and making the garment slip open and expose his lover’s chest. “Is slut better?” He puts both hands on Roger’s shoulders and presses him down on the bed, leaning over him with one knee shoved in between his thighs. “You’re so desperate to get fucked you’d go out and let any wanker do you.”

Roger gasps when Crystal pushes his knee against his erection, dark eyes looking up at Crystal expectantly. “I’d rather have you fuck me.” He rasps, licking his lips. He thinks that he’s won, and that’s pissing Crystal off even more.

“Is that so?” Crystal says matter of factly, straightening up to abruptly roll Roger onto his stomach. The blonde yelps and struggles but Crystal is stronger and holds him down against the mattress. “I’m not sure Rog. I think you’d as well go to the nearest gay club, bat your eyelashes at the first man you meet and then have him pound you in the bathroom.” He grabs the robe and pulls it off Roger’s body, leaving him naked. “Or maybe you’d go for more, since you’re never fucking satisfied.” He grabs Roger’s ass tightly in both hands and squeezes, making the other man whimper. “One man fucking your hungry mouth while another fucks you in the ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He’s hard as a rock in his jeans. Roger already whining in front of him coupled with the anger and the jealousy is making him feel as if he’s on fire.

“On all fours.” He grunts and Roger hurries to comply.

As soon as he’s in position, Roger looks over his shoulder at Crystal. “Come on.” He says impatiently, shaking his hips slightly. “Fuck me.”

Crystal climbs up behind him on the bed, opens his zipper with one hand to give his erection some more room and puts his other back on Roger’s ass. “No. You haven’t earned that. Not yet.”

“But!” Roger starts only to gasp loudly when Crystal’s hand comes down on his cheek with a rough smack.

Crystal hits him again, smiles when the smaller man squirms beneath him. “I’m not going easy on you tonight baby. You’ll take what I give you. If you’re good, I might fuck you.”

“Bastard!” Roger probably tries to sound mad but Crystal can hear how delighted he really is, to have woken this beast in Crystal. Still, he spanks Roger hard on the other cheek, hand stinging with the impact.

“Unless it’s about how sorry you are or the safeword, I don’t want to hear it.” He growls and proceeds to hit Roger on the exact same spot, making him howl.

They have done this before, the whole control and spanking thing. Roger loves when Crystal is rough with him. But, it’s never been easier to hurt the other man like this, now when he’s seriously made Crystal angry.

Every hard slap on Roger’s skin, his lover’s hitched gasps and the red flush he’s leaving behind elevates Crystal’s lust until he’s panting.

“Does it hurt?” He gives Roger two sharp slaps right after each other, one on each buttock. “Answer me.”

Roger turns his head to glare back at him, lips swollen and red. He must have been biting on them. “It’s not too bad.” The drummer tries for nonchalant and Crystal laughs again.

“Guess I’m not doing it hard enough then.” He spanks him again, harder and Roger squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. “Go out to find somebody else…” Crystal mutters, pictures Roger getting on his knees in front of someone else and hits him again.

Crystal isn’t sure how many spanks he’s given his lover, but Roger is shaking and his ass is red. And Crystal’s hand hurts. He kind of likes the pain.

“Tell me you’re sorry baby.” He growls, giving three ringing smacks to the same place and then pressing his nails down in the sore skin. “Tell me you’re sorry for thrashing your kit and being ungrateful. And for thinking of sleeping with someone else.”

He pauses his slaps, gives Roger a chance to answer him. Roger lifts his head and takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice throaty and trembling, “I wouldn’t sleep with someone else. I was just angry.”

As Crystal expected. He hums and runs his smarting palm over Roger’s buttocks, lets his thumb trail down the crack and push lightly against his entrance. Roger groans and pushes back against him. “And about thrashing the kit?”

A pause. “It didn’t sound like I wanted it to. And it’s your job…”

Fucking hell. Crystal is actually almost impressed with Roger’s stubbornness, his ass must be hurting a lot. But not enough apparently. Crystal snorts and scoots back from his trembling lover. He reaches over to the desk and grabs one of Roger’s drumsticks.

Roger starts to turn around to look back at him but Crystal swings the stick and strikes him over the ass with it. The effect is instantaneous; Roger jumps and shrieks loudly.

Not giving him a moment to catch up Crystal hits him again and again, the stick leaving marks over the already red skin. Roger is sobbing and reaching a hand back to try to protect his backside after only five strikes. 

Crystal drops the stick and strokes his lover’s back soothingly. “Are you sorry yet sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” Roger sniffles, lowering his upper body to the bed, hiding his face in the sheets. “I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Crystal nods. His cock is straining against his underwear and Roger looks very ruined and very tempting. He reaches in front of his lover and strokes his hard cock. Roger hisses and thrusts into his hand.

“We’re not done yet.” Crystal says, letting go off the other man’s cock and reaching over to grab the bottle of lube. “You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Roger whines but spreads his legs wider. “But it hurts…”

“You like it.” Crystal pats his hip comfortingly before pulling his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Then he opens the bottle to pour lube over his fingers. He gives his shaft a few smooth strokes first, getting himself nice and wet, before turning to Roger.

As soon as he puts his hand on Roger’s abused ass the blonde whimpers and Crystal feels a tiny bit bad. “I’ll be quick.” He promises, pulling the buttocks apart and sinking one lubed finger into his lover’s ass.

Roger is even hotter on the inside and he sighs in pleasure as Crystal slowly fucks him with the finger. 

“More, please.” He begs, voice sweet and quiet and yes it looks like Crystal’s really ruined his boss. He leans down over Roger’s back and kisses his shoulder while he presses another finger into him. 

When he’s got three fingers deep in Roger’s ass he starts going faster. Starts fucking him on the fingers until the other man is letting out breathless gasps and small moans, rolling his hips back against Crystal’s fingers.

“Can’t believe you sometimes,” Crystal mutters, anger now completely snuffed out and replaced with raw lust and warmth. “You love this so much baby, look at you.” He curls his fingers down and Roger arches against him and cries out.

“So fucking beautiful Rog.” He bites down on the other man’s neck and rubs over his prostate until Roger is sobbing beneath him again, desperate and overwhelmed. 

“Please,” Roger hiccups, tilts his head back as good as he can to nuzzle at Crystal. “Please fuck me. I’m so close.”

Well, who’s Crystal to say no to that? He kisses Roger’s cheek and sits back, pulling his fingers free. Roger moans long and low and tilts his hips up even further, inviting Crystal back in. 

Crystal puts both hands on Roger’s hips and pulls him back, grinding his cock against his open hole. He rubs a thumb over the red skin of the drummer’s buttock and Roger shudders. “It’s going to hurt baby, tell me if it’s too much.” Crystal murmurs before spreading Roger’s cheeks wide and pressing his cock inside him. He goes slow, first just the head, then slowly sheathing his shaft until his hips are flush against Roger’s sore ass and his boss is shaking and whining.

“Yes yes yes,” Roger gasps into the sheets, one hand reaching under himself to fist his leaking cock. “Move Crystal, please.”

Crystal does. Hands holding Roger’s hip tightly he pulls back until only the tip is left inside and then slams his hips forward.

“Fuck!” Roger screams and bites down on the sheet, shoulders tense as Crystal’s bony hips and coarse hair press against his sore skin. Crystal swears lowly and repeats the movement, going faster this time.

Soon he’s fucking Roger hard and fast, hips smacking against him as he bottoms out. Roger has all but collapsed and Crystal has to hold his hips up.

He sobs brokenly, fingers clumsy on his weeping cock as Crystal hitches his hips higher for a better angle.

“Fucking perfect for me,” Crystal grunts out, panting hard as he pounds his lover. Sweat is running down his face and his clothes feel too hot and constricting. Still, it’s something about being fully clothed while Roger is naked and at his mercy. “Need it hard and deep, begging for it everytime.” He’s barely aware what he’s saying, too focused on chasing that high, too focused on breaking his proud boss. “Begging like a slut.”

Roger moans his name at that and he smirks, shoves all the way in and stays. “Say you’re my slut Rog.” He growls, grinding deep within the other man. When Roger doesn’t answer at once he smacks his ass again and groans when Roger clenches desperately around him. “Say it.”

“I’m a slut please Crystal please,” Roger babbles, thighs shaking as he tries to move his hips against him.

Crystal spanks him again, making Roger shout in pain. “Not a slut, _my_ slut. Come on baby.” He says, kinder now. “Just say it and I’ll let you come.”

“Evil…” Roger whines, clenching rhythmically around Crystal. “Aah.. Ok ok. I’m uh… I’m your slut. Please move.”

“Good boy.” Crystal teases and gives him a last gentle tap before starting to move again. He’s close, his balls feel like they’re about to fall off, they’re so heavy. His fingers leave new marks on Roger’s poor body as he digs them into his hips and fucks him roughly. He has enough brain power left to angle his strokes down and soon he has Roger’s voice breaking on moans as he brushes against his prostate.

He gives it all he’s got, rocking Roger’s body with his hard thrusts while trying to nail his spot. Roger is sobbing into the sheets, hand a blur over his cock. “My slut.” Crystal growls and gives Roger another slap and that’s all it takes. Roger tightens around him painfully hard and spills over his fingers, gasping and whimpering.

“Fuck,” Crystal closes his eyes and lets himself go, Roger’s ass clenching around him and milking his cock of every drop of come as he keeps fucking into that tight, hot, perfect place. Roger is practically limbless now, and heavy in his hands. As soon as Crystal finishes he pulls out and lets the blonde sink to the bed, exhausted.

They’re both panting for breath, sweaty all over. Now when the fun is over Roger’s trembling and whining quietly. Crystal strokes his abused ass lightly and pushes the come starting to trickle out back inside him with his thumb.

“Hurts…” Roger sniffles and Crystal ruffles his hair. He finds some lotion on the bedside table, decides that’s better than nothing and proceeds to drench his boss’s red cheeks in it. 

Roger has stopped crying and peaks back at him over his shoulder. “Very thoughtful of you.” He mutters as Crystal spreads the white goop all over the inflamed skin. “You know I won’t be able to sit tomorrow right?”

“Yeah…” Crystal agrees, flops down next to the blonde and throws an arm over his back. “But you liked it.” He smirks and laughs when Roger rolls his eyes but smiles tiredly back.

Roger leans in and presses their lips together. He’s tired and relaxed now, all soft and pliable and beautiful. Crystal hums into the kiss, strokes a hand through Roger’s hair before letting him go. “We should wash up.”

“Soon.” Roger mumbles, tucking his face in Crystal’s neck. He’s quiet for such a long time Crystal thinks he’s fallen asleep. He yawns and pulls the smaller man closer, eager to take a nap himself after this whole ordeal. Just as he’s about to succumb to sleep he hears the words whispered against his skin.

“I’m sorry about the kit. I’ll try to not do it again.”

Crystal grins and presses a wet kiss on Roger’s forehead. Well. That’s all he asks for. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this little smutty thing. It was very interesting to write!
> 
> See you soon lovely people, and please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
